Guilty
by NecroOwney
Summary: Haizaki es acosado por una recurrente y terrible pesadilla que oculta trás de sí una oscura verdad, recuerdo que se oculta dentro de su mente y es imposible de recuperar. Aparentemente sólo Nijimura podrá ayudarle a que sus memorias puedan volver. Advertencias: Yaoi, Muerte de personaje. Pareja: NijiHai
1. Guilty

Hace tiempo que esta historia la subí a amor-yaoi, pero me motivé a subirla aquí porque justamente hoy es día del NijiHai~ (08/04, 04/08 sea como ustedes lo escriban D: ) es una especie de sonfic basado en la canción de Guilty de Marina and the diamonds que pueden escuchar y les recomiendo!

Advertencias: Muerte de personaje D:

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

_I was dreaming something dark,_

_Hiding body parts_

La lluvia azotaba su cuerpo con una fuerza descomunal que le hacía sentir como si cada gota fuera en realidad una piedra, su ropa se encontraba percudida después de correr a través del suelo enlodado, se atoraba de vez en cuando y tropezaba varias veces, pero continuaba insistente en avanzar. Aun cuando la lluvia enjuagaba sus lágrimas, una nueva capa de líquido le nublaba la vista, haciéndolo resbalar nuevamente poniendo apenas sus manos para evitar golpearse, sintiendo de cualquier modo como su muñeca se daba un mal golpe, causándole un gemido de dolor. Su pánico lo obligó a levantarse otra vez y continuar corriendo, su cuerpo tembloroso lo mantenía aún con fuerzas para correr y el miedo sumado a la adrenalina lo obligaron a poder llegar a su hogar, asustado y tembloroso, tocó la puerta suplicante, ni siquiera pudo notar que llevaba sus llaves en un bolsillo y aunque si lo hubiera notado, su temblorosa mano hubiera sido incapaz de poner correctamente la llave en el cerrojo.

Mientras sus pensamientos divagaban, su cuerpo continuaba golpeando maniáticamente la puerta hasta que su madre asustada abrió la puerta, podía ver a su hermano en el fondo, curioso acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Por su parte, su madre se cubría la boca con las manos para evitar soltar un grito, varias lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por su rostro mientras que su hijo se desmoronaba frente a ella. La luz del interior del departamento finalmente revelaba lo que había ocurrido.

Sólo bastaba mirar la ropa que llevaba encima para idealizar lo peor. Todo lo que llevaba puesto estaba bañado de sangre con lodo, el olor a sangre y calor se mantenía impregnado en su ropa, hirviendo hasta que aquella esencia que emanaba mareó a la mujer. Él seguía llorando, moviendo su mirada entre su madre y hermano, que sin dudar se acercó él para ayudarle a entrar.

— ¿Alguien te sigue? —le preguntó severamente su hermano sosteniendo su hombro, él respondió moviendo la cabeza en sentido de negación.

— Shougo-kun, ¿qué hiciste?

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Haizaki Shougo despertó cubierto de sudor a pocos centímetros de caer de su cama por el movimiento tan brusco que realizo al despertar. Pasó una mano por su cabello húmedo, sintiendo algunas de las trenzas que solía llevar en el cabello ahora alborotadas y deshechas. Incómodo y con el corazón latiendo a su máxima potencia, tomó instintivamente su teléfono celular, asustado y jadeante, marcó nuevamente el número más reciente en su lista de llamadas. No se molestó en siquiera escuchar la voz de la persona al otro lado y comenzó a hablar.

— Capitán, lo lamento… de nuevo… pesadilla

— Te he dicho las suficientes veces que me llames Nijimura, ya no soy tu capitán desde hace tiempo —le contestó la voz del pelinegro más despierta de lo que Haizaki hubiera esperado, era la impresión que siempre daba Nijimura, estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

— Lo lamento, _Nijimura _—le contestó Haizaki mucho más despierto, pasando una de sus manos por su cara para desvanecer la ligera capa de sudor que le cubría la piel.

—Da igual, que grata tu llamada por cierto, me interesaba bastante la temática de tus sueños a esta hora—le reprendió el pelinegro sarcásticamente, cosa que Haizaki aceptó como regaño por levantarlo a altas horas de la madrugada.

— Perdón por despertarlo de cualquier modo, no tengo a alguien más a quien llamar — habló considerado que se había distanciado de su familia lo suficiente para ni siquiera recordar los buenos momentos. _"Joder, seguramente ahora me recordará el hecho de que puedo hablarle de "tú", malditas viejas costumbres"_

— Que importa, no dormía de todos modos —contestó, descartando el tema de regañarlo acerca de su manera de hablar para reprender su desconfianza —Y aparte ni siquiera me has contado esa dichosa pesadilla tuya, ¿cómo esperas que te ayude, estúpido?

— No puedo hacerlo —suspiró Haizaki, existía una diferencia marcada entre decir "No lo sé" y "No puedo hacerlo" y justamente Shougo había aprovechado aquel detalle.

— ¿Por qué? —Nijimura soltó un bufido de molestia, señal clara de que comenzaba a perderle la paciencia.

— No podría decir las palabras correctas —Porque realmente no había manera en que lo dijera como debía y no había manera de decir que no confiaba en su ex capitán.

— De acuerdo, no te veré en mucho tiempo, así que te daré un último comentario y esperaré a que el tiempo decida a cuando pueda verte y sacarte la verdad _a golpes _— mientras el pelinegro hablaba con tranquilidad, Haizaki tragó saliva inseguro, Nijimura soltó un suspiro antes de hablar, — Lo que te despierta, ¿estás seguro que es un sueño… o es algún recuerdo?

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

_I left it bruised, black and lame_

_I left it running full of shame_

Sintió sus manos empaparse de sangre cuando intentó sostener su cabeza con manos temblorosas, le asustaba ver como la vida de aquel hombre se desvanecía en sus brazos, comenzó a sollozar al tiempo que buscaba pedirle perdón, su boca le impedía articular cualquier palabra. No lo podía ver pero sabía que él le intentaba hablar también, sintió aquel cuerpo agitarse bruscamente mientras olas de sangre buscaban escapar de su boca, rociando a Haizaki nuevamente.

¿Cómo pedirle que no muriera de aquel modo, en ese momento? ¿Soportaría perderlo de nuevo en un sueño? El cuerpo en sus brazos formuló una sonrisa como si pudiera escuchar la mente de Haizaki , abriendo la boca para emitir palabras ahogadas por borbotones de sangre.

_—No…_

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Despertó de improviso, haciendo que aquella voz dejará inconcluso su mensaje. Esta vez eran las nueve de la mañana de un sábado varias semanas después de su anterior pesadilla. Tomó un baño para retirar la capa de sudor de su cuerpo, el agua fría le traía a la mente el recuerdo de la lluvia, el agua caliente le recordaba la sensación de la sangre.

Caminó fuera de su departamento en la conmemoración de un año, ¿o ya serían dos? El otoño hacía caer las hojas con una brisa fresca que le causaba poca molestia, sin dejar la costumbre, al salir de la florería, tomó su teléfono para hacerle una llamada a su ex capitán.

— Déjame adivinar… _¿la pesadilla?_ —su voz sonaba más afirmando su declaración que preguntándola.

Temeroso, soltó una risa mientras asentía para poder aligerar la plática. —De acuerdo, lo admitiré para no llevarte la contraria, pero no me ha causado ningún serio problema desde la mañana.

— ¿Te despertaste llorando como mujer nuevamente? —escuchó la cálida risa de Nijimura a través del auricular, instintivamente formando una sonrisa mientras le contestaba.

— ¿Qué sabrás tú de la manera en que despierto? —le preguntó indignado.

— Más de lo que te gustará admitir —contestó Nijimura con esa voz seductora que a Haizaki le traía más de un buen recuerdo.

— Dejando eso a parte, ¿cuándo podemos vernos nuevamente? —balanceaba sin cuidado el ramo de flores en su mano izquierda, teniendo cuidado al notar que varios pétalos comenzaban a desprenderse.

— No caeré ante tus insinuaciones tan fácilmente, quizá después.

— Eso dijiste la última vez, es poco honorable para alguien como tú evitarme, Nijimura —dijo Haizaki intentando hacer notar dolida su voz, pero no pudo evitar mantener su sonrisa.

— No lo hago, me ansía verte en realidad, me han contado que jodiste tu cabello, no puedo esperar a darte una golpiza por eso — Nijimura se escuchaba al borde de reír, pero fue Haizaki quien soltó la primera risa, pasando sus dedos sobre aquellas trenzas.

— ¡No me veo tan mal! —intentó decirle para defenderse.

— ¿Y qué me importa eso? Te haré bullying —rió el pelinegro disfrutando de la plática —Ya que no nos hemos visto, te doy la oportunidad de arreglar tu cabeza.

Haizaki suspiró recuperando su aliento, considerando sus palabras antes de exteriorizarlas,_ "Si lo arreglo pronto, ¿podré verte?". _Sonaría desesperado, y vaya que estaba desesperado.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo va la conmemoración? —Nijimura preguntó ligeramente, buscando continuar la conversación

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Haizaki inquieto y a su vez incómodo por razones que aún no lograba entender.

— Bueno, todo Teiko lo sabe —le habló Nijimura dudoso como si se tratase de algo obvio — ¿O acaso lo olvidaste? Aunque entiendo que eres el que le tomó menos importancia.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Hubo una ocasión en la que decidió tomarse el día para meditar su pesadilla, ¿Recordaba su sueño? Algunas veces era lo suficientemente vivido como para considerar (al igual que Nijimura) que se trataba de un recuerdo, pero en otras ocasiones, era lo suficientemente difuso como para levantarse una mañana apenas recordando escenas de aquella desgracia. ¿Quién era la persona que aparecía junto a él? Algunas veces podía ver su rostro con claridad pero no lo conocía, otras veces sabía exactamente de quién se trataba, pero en ningún momento podía verlo.

Irónicamente, _soñaba_ con que aquel sueño no fuera real. Porque siempre había sido más fácil para él correr cuando estaba asustado.

_Oh, I'm a guilty one_

_And I know what I have done_

_Yeah, I'm a troubled one_

_And I won't be forgiven_

"_¿Lo maté yo?_"Podía ser que en el fondo era capaz de reconocer su culpabilidad, aquella desconocida y variante culpabilidad que le acechaba especialmente mientras dormía —_Hace mucho tiempo de eso, no habrá problema si decides olvidarlo _— está vez la llamada había venido de parte de Nijimura hacía el teléfono fijo que estaba en el departamento donde vivía.

Nijimura aún le hablaba con tranquilidad y le escuchaba con paciencia, pero de cualquier modo su llamada aún provocaba un incómodo sentimiento de alerta en las entrañas de Haizaki. No había tenido el valor de contar su sueño sin importar cuanto su conciencia aclamaba por ser escuchada, pero, ¿cómo podía calmar su conciencia?

— Y qué más quisiera, reprobé dos materias —contestó Haizaki en un susurro, esperando sin dudas lo que sería un regaño de parte de su superior.

— No puedo creer que continúes siendo tan imbécil, con lo mucho que me esforcé para que no fueras un taradito que se vanagloriaba sólo por jugar basketball, fallé en criarlos a todos ustedes — le habló el pelinegro nostálgico.

— Evita culparte, aunque quizá el que reprobara fue por la falta de tu _agresiva_ tutoría capitán —comentó, le molestaba el hecho de que Nijimura se culpara por lo que se había podrido _obviamente_ por la culpa de Akashi.

— No niegues que de cualquier modo te gustaba que te besara después —le recriminó Nijimura con intención de incomodar a Haizaki, propósito bien logrado.

Sintiendo la cara de un insistente rojo, intentó continuar hablando para evitar lucir nervioso —Bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia.

— A ti te gustaba bastante, ¿me equivoco? —el pelinegro continuó molestándole, aún por el teléfono podía imaginar claramente que en ese momento Nijimura tendría su labio superior en aquella mueca que le causaba tantas distracciones. — ¿Sabes lo que te hace falta hacer?

— No es necesario que lo digas — contestó Haizaki cubriendo su cara, una manía estúpida que tenía, como si su capitán pudiera mirar sus reacciones físicas.

— Lo diré de cualquier modo —habló en tono autoritario su superior. —Te hace falta recordar.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Cayó de pronto la tarde en que toda premonición se tornó en una realidad y los recuerdos finalmente se volvieron memorias. Un grupo de dolorosas punzadas le atravesaron la mente cuando intentaba volver a interpretar aquellos recuerdos que le traían de vuelta

_Culpabilidad_

sus días de secundaría, recordaba su blanco uniforme de basketball cubierto de

_Sangre_

sudor, y una serie de pláticas banales entre sus sus compañeros que le inundaban los oídos ¿qué podía haber sucedido? ¿qué era lo que le asustaba de aquella

_Muerte_

memoria? Debería sentirse orgulloso de que finalmente todo aquel sueño se tornaba

_Realidad_

nítido. Y ahí estaba Nijimura, con la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba de vez en cuando y al mirarlo formaba la mueca que era tan característica de él. Caminaban juntos aún después de que terminara la práctica y el

_Sueño_

juego de práctica para el siguiente partido, Haizaki sabía que ya no sería titular, pero continuaba asistiendo a las prácticas por obligación. Y ahora caminaba de vuelta a casa con Nijimura como niñera para evitar que volviera a fugarse a

_Matar _

jugar en una plaza cercana con juegos de video. Caminaban pero entre la plática, una fuerte lluvia los tomó desprevenidos, y ahora habían quedado atrapados bajo el resguardo de un edificio debido a que Haizaki había olvidado su

_Conciencia_

sombrilla en el instituto. Nijimura lo miraba insistentemente, sabiendo que el peli gris tenía algo en el corazón que no podía reprimir, levantando levemente su labio superior intentó hablarle antes. _"¿Te gusto cierto?" _Se formó una sonrisa en su rostro al notar que Haizaki enfurecía con el rostro rojo por

_Sangre_

nerviosismo y empujándolo antes de salir corriendo bajo la lluvia. _"¿¡Qué te importa!?"_ gritó para evitar escuchar los gritos del pelinegro tras de sí.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Después de todo, ¿qué le importaba a él estar en una zona de construcción? Nadie trabajaba con una lluvia así e inclusive él lo sabía, el estúpido sin dudas resultaba ser Nijimura, no él. No quería escuchar sus regaños nuevamente, y se encontraba harto de tener que caminar con una cadena corta, más que eso, le molestaba ser tratado como un perro.

Indignado, no se preocupó al empujar a Nijimura cuando este intentó tomar su hombro para detenerlo. Se arrepintió de inmediato. Inclusive estiró su brazo para poder detenerlo, pero sus dedos apenas se tocaron. Y Nijimura resbaló de cualquier manera, su cuerpo siendo detenido al ser atravesado por algunas varas metálicas que se encajaron en su estómago y pecho, bañándole el uniforme de sangre. _"Seguro que también me rompió varias costillas"_ Intentó hablar, teniendo como resultado una explosión de sangre intentando escapar de su interior, miró a Haizaki inseguro, el pobre muchacho se encontraba aún en shock con el cuerpo tembloroso abriendo y cerrando la boca, murmurando frases que los oídos de Nijimura no podían oír, todo sonido, incluyendo el de la lluvia, transformándose en un molesto pitido.

_"Quisiera escuchar la lluvia, quisiera escucharte a ti_" Tantas cosas por decir en el momento en el que todas sus palabras se transformaban en sangre. _"¿Te orinaste estúpido? Deja de lloriquear, no fue tu culpa. También me gustas en realidad" _

— No…

"No fue tu culpa" cada intento de palabra se transformó en una extensa cantidad de sangre en su boca que intentaba ahogarlo, obligándolo a toser, movimiento que le destrozaba aún más sus órganos dañados. _"Oh Haizaki, que daría porque no miraras esto."_

Haizaki continuaba junto a él, intentando sostenerlo sin importar que su uniforme continuaba tiñéndose de rojo. El pelinegro dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mano de Haizaki, respirando pesadamente, acostumbrándose al metálico aroma que provenía de su interior, cerrando los ojos antes de ser incapaz de respirar nuevamente.

El peligris continuó sollozando hasta que sus brazos no pudieron sostener aquel cuerpo aún cálido, ¿por qué se paralizo? ¿dónde estaba todo el mundo cuando lo necesitaba? ¿lo había matado?

_I was just a kid you could not forgive because it's harder _

_I was just a kid and I really wanted was my father_

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

_Spent year singing to forget,_

_Spent years singing, "no regret"_

_Then suddenly, it all becomes clear_

_I've been sorry all these years_

La fuerza de su llanto podía considerarse equivalente a la fuerza con la que sostenía su teléfono, a punto de hacerlo trizas mientras cubría su cara sintiendo

_Culpabilidad_

un dolor que le quebrantaba el pecho y le oprimía el corazón, llenando de memorias aquel vacío con el que había tenido que funcionar tanto tiempo, ¿había sido todo esto un maldito

_Accidente_

engaño? Miró el teléfono, lanzándolo contra una pared, volviéndolo plástico y cables, gritó furioso intentando liberar toda la frustración que le había perseguido sin que él pudiera

_Superarlo_

saberlo. Se acercó a la mesa de noche, tomando un revolver que comenzó a girar juguetonamente con la mano. — ¿Cuánto tiempo hace falta para que te pueda volver a ver?

— Más del que me gustará admitir — y pudo sentir claramente como una mano se colocaba sobre la suya,

— Me mentiste —le recriminó Haizaki entre lágrimas, cayendo de rodillas.

— Nunca lo he hecho, solamente jamás preguntaste —respondió Nijimura recargándose a su espalda. Sin importar que Haizaki sólo escuchara su voz como un susurro y no pudiera sentir más que su presencia.

— ¿Te quedarás? —sollozó Haizaki apretando sus puños con dolor. —Lo lamento

— Jamás fue tu culpa — río un poco Nijimura palpando ligeramente su estómago con los dedos- — Nunca escuchas a tus superiores.

— ¿Te quedarás? —preguntó insistente, alzando la vista mientras cada palabra le dañaba la garganta.

— Siempre he estado y siempre estaré idiota. Alguien debe encargarse de que no jodas tu vida.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Haizaki Shougo despertó cubierto de lágrimas a pocos centímetros de caer de su cama por el movimiento tan brusco que realizó al despertar. Pasó una mano por su cabello húmedo, sintiendo algunas de las trenzas que solía llevar en el cabello ahora alborotadas y deshechas. Contento y sintiendo su corazón latiendo a su máxima potencia, tomó instintivamente su teléfono, dedicándole una sonrisa aún cuando continuaba llorando.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Nombre del fallecido(a): Nijimura Shuuzou

Edad cumplida: 16 años

Causa de muerte: Accidente

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Fin.

Espero que hayan disfrutado y también pasen un buen día del NijiHai (?) Agradezco con gusto cualquier review o comentario ;w; ~


	2. Epílogo

De manera de agradecimiento (e inspiración repentina) les ofrezco esto que es no en si un epílogo, sino también una parte de la historia original extendida. La conmemoración de dos años del fallecimiento de Nijimura. Esto es una parte que en el capítulo original pueden ubicar facilmente, es cuando Haizaki sale de la floreria. Dedicado a todos los lectores aunque más a KartalGrey y ElaTrish, me apasionan sus reviews uwú

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

—Epílogo—

_"Sí, las flores eran para ti" _

La secundaria de Teiko realizaba una breve mención, en una corta ceremonia de conmemoración, para nombrar a aquel jugador que en un triste momento había encontrado el final de su vida en un accidente. Se reunían ahí allegados, familiares, y compañeros que lo habían conocido y le tenían buena estima, entre ellos había una serie de jóvenes que habían tenido a aquel hombre como su capitán en el equipo de basketball, impresionante era el hecho de ver a la Generación Milagrosa congregarse con el rostro lleno de dolor y desconsuelo.

El primero y que causaba sin dudas un alboroto antes de la ceremonia, fue un pelirrojo, vestido de traje acompañado de un par de escoltas que cargaban un adorno florar exagerado, el chico caminaba con alto porte y decisión cargando consigo un ramo de flores blancas y curiosas, inclinándose cordial ante la foto de su antiguo superior para luego depositar las flores a uno de los lados de la foto en un elegante florero con motivos dorados, era un caballero, un guardia representante de aquel fatídico suceso, simplemente, el primero en llegar.

_Gardenia: Amor secreto_

Seguido de él, asistió un muchacho con el color de la vida en el cabello y unos lentes de pasta negra. Ropa que aunque no resultaba formal, mostraba respeto por el ausente. Llevaba en una mano una extraña figura con la forma de una ranita carismática, y en la otra una bolsa de papel café cuyo interior fue revelado cuando llegó al frente. El segundo tomo de una serie de historias clásicas y unas particulares florecitas, _"Un tomo por cada año, senpai"_ luego de sus breves palabras, se retiró a uno de los asientos junto con el pelirrojo.

_Crisantemo: Eternidad_

Nadie notó la presencia del tercero, se había causado la impresión que de un momento a otro, un bonito jarrón celeste lleno con flores de los colores que avivaban el arcoíris había aparecido frente a la foto, y un joven transparente estaba repentinamente junto con el otro par de muchachos.

_Zinnia: Recuerdo de los amigos ausentes_

El cuarto llegó masticando a la conmemoración, una bolsa de plástico ruidosa causaba estruendos a la silenciosa habitación hasta que finalmente la dejó en el altar, maniobraba aquella bolsa junto con algunas flores que asemejaban campanas, aunque para la mayoría simplemente aquella bolsa contenía dulces comprados en alguna tienda de conveniencia para él representaban su mayor muestra de respeto; el alto chico caminaba cabizbajo en dirección de sus conocidos, mientras que el pelirrojo le pedía en susurros que guardara silencio.

_Farolillo: Agradecimiento_

El quinto llegó arrastrando al sexto y acompañado de la séptima, breves susurros de mujer suplicaban minutos de respeto mientras intentaba contener una horda de lágrimas, la pequeña figura enfundada en colores oscuros ofreció sus trágicas flores discreta mientras reverenciaba a aquel caballero al que tanto respeto le había guardado.

_Geranio oscuro: Melancolía_

Su compañero iba vestido con un uniforme escolar, su mirada decepcionada le impedía poner atención al chico que llevaba de compañía, _"Jamás entenderías Kise, tú no lo conociste"_ habló mientras que en un suspiro le entregaba una maceta con retoños amarillos a la madre de su ex capitán, declarándole condolencias y regresando con sus amigos.

_Alheli amarillo: Fidelidad en la adversidad_

Y entre olas de familiares y breves palabras haciendo mención de sus mayores rasgos y actos hubo un octavo, un hombre que aunque menos resaltaba físicamente, cualquiera podía haber deducido que se trataba también de un jugador de basketball, cabello trenzado y un ligero ramo de flores contrastantes cargado descuidado en una de sus fuertes manos. La otra iba ocupada por un celular, las risas que emitía aquel muchacho ante su llamada desentonaban por completo ante la conmemoración, ganándose una serie de miradas de disgusto y enojo de parte de los presentes.

Aquel chico que antes había tenido el cabello plateado y ahora se fortalecía hecho un hombre, caminó desganado por la mitad del pasillo en dirección a la pequeña foto que le guardaba conmemoración al fallecido, sosteniendo vagamente el ramo de flores rojas pequeñas junto con algunas ramas extensas con retoños blancos floreciendo, hasta llegar al punto culminante y simplemente soltándolas desganado e irrespetuoso, retirándose de inmediato sin saludar o despedirse, sonreía mientras concentrado se dedicaba nuevamente en realizar una llamada a alguien desconocido.

_"Sí, las flores serán para ti"_

—Bastardo —murmuró irritado el quinto, la ira revolucionando en su sangre, tentándose a levantarse para encarar al chico que recién salía.

— Aomine-kun, por favor —susurró la séptima, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del muchacho.

— Nunca fue respetuoso con él, pero esto es cruzar límites — habló el segundo empujando ligeramente sus lentes hacia arriba, miro al primero angustiado y suplicante. — ¿No harás algo, Akashi?

El pelirrojo no le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos analizaban las flores que ahora se desbordaban sobre el previo orden del altar. Una sonrisa incómoda se formó en su rostro. —No hay algo que yo pueda hacer ahora.

_Camelia: Te querré siempre_

_Mirto: Verdadero amor_

_"Sí, las flores siempre serán para ti"_

Su llamada tardó en ser contestada hasta que finalmente pudo escuchar una respuesta del lado contrario del teléfono.

— ¿Así que asististe a la conmemoración? —le preguntó Nijimura cansado.

— Sí, y no lamento haberme ido pronto, no soporto a mucha de la gente de ahí —contestó Haizaki irritado, pronto suspirando —Aparte no estabas presente, así que no había motivos para quedarme ahí.

_"Sí, las flores, y todo lo que fui siempre serán para ti"_

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

La ironía de que Haizaki tuviera el número ocho en Teiko y que en esta historia resultara ser el octavo, fue mera coincidencia, lo juro (?) El idioma de las flores es complejo y hermoso.


End file.
